Vampires Will Never Hurt You
by dejectedxangel
Summary: Blew my mind away upon our first meeting and I'm not letting you get away. Come what may, I will be here and you'll ALWAYS be safe with me, my dearest. [Threeway Azureshipping]
1. Chapter 1

**"Vampires Will Never Hurt You" - Chapter 01**

**by DejectedxAngel**

**_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own the song "Vampires Will Never Hurt You", but the ever awesome band _My Chemical Romance _does. Oh, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

_**Author Note:**_ The idea for this fanfic was inspired while I was copying the complete lyrics of "Vampires Will Never Hurt You" by My Chemical Romance into a notebook whilst listening to the song. Did I mention MCR is my favorite band? Tee hee.

------

I sat with my back perfectly straight in the main office, one of the secretaries humming slightly as she typed my information into the computer, enrolling me in the school. I glanced around the bright office, which owed its bright lighting to the natural sunlight coming in, and breathed in the smell, imprinting it to memory. I had a rather sensitive sense of smell but it helped me remember the places better, which came in handy in certain occasions. At the moment the office smelled of fresh-brewed coffee mixed in with the smell of an office supply store and a hint of the secretary's perfume. It was a rather nice change from the last few schools I'd been in.

I heard the secretary's printer go off and stood up, making my way to the counter that separated her desk from the students. She smiled from behind her wire-rim glasses, took the sheet off the printer and handed it to me.

"There you are, dear! That is your class schedule and should you require any class changes, though I made sure I got all your past credits right, just come back to me."

"Thank you, madam," I said and bowed my head. She smiled and giggled amusedly.

"Should you need help finding your classes, each homeroom has a class representative whose job it is to acquaint new students, so don't hesitate to ask," she said, tilting her head forward in a motherly way. Had I been a person used to smiling, I would've returned the warm smile the woman before me gave me, but I wasn't so I simply nodded and headed off, holding the paper in one hand and keeping a hand over my messenger bag with the other.

It didn't take very long for me to find the classroom for my homeroom so I waited patiently outside the door until the teacher opened it for me. As soon as he did, the classroom chatter behind him poured out and reached my ears. He smiled warmly at me, much like the secretary had and I couldn't help but wonder if the school had a policy of hiring kind-hearted staff for the students.

"Are you our new student?" he asked cheerfully. I nodded and he opened the door wide for me, "Well come right in!" he said. As I stepped inside, the classroom immediately went quiet. "Would you be so kind as to introduce yourself, please?" the teacher asked behind me and I cleared my throat.

"My name is Dimitri Mitsuhoshi and I just moved here from the United States."

"What part of the United States, Mitsuhoshi?"

"Western United States, specifically Los Angeles, California."

He mentally smirked as he heard several _ooh_'s coming from the class.

"Alright then, you may take the seat at the back, next to Mr. Kaiba," he said, nodding towards the back.

The only empty desk was the one next to a guy with chestnut brown hair and navy blue eyes, which at the moment seemed entranced with the laptop on his desk. I went towards the back and as I did, I couldn't help but notice everyone staring at me. It wasn't so much the staring that bothered me as much as it was the girls giggling, sometimes blushing, and talking amongst themselves. I tilted my head forward to hide my color eyes, which had a knack for attracting girls, my jet black bangs falling and casting a shadow over them. As soon as I got to the back, I pulled out the chair and took a seat, placing my schedule which I still held in my hand in front of me. Luckily I'd gotten here a week after the semester had started and probably didn't need to catch up all that much.

I was simply sitting there, reading over what I'd be studying when it happened. An strong aura brushed my senses, making the hair on my neck stand on end and as I looked up, my ice-blue eyes met with bright sky blue framed perfectly in brown hair, a smile being cast down at me from a beautiful, angular face on a slender neck and lovely body. The girl radiated strength in waves, but I was surprised that I didn't feel in danger as much as I felt... energized.

"Hello there, Mituhoshi-san. My name is Téa Gardner but you can refer to me simply as Téa if you wish. I'm our homeroom's class representative. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said warmly and extended her hand to me. I took it and briefly brushed my lips against it, noticing a slight hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"And you may refer to me as Dimitri if you wish, my dear," I replied. I usually never tried to speak with anyone at my other schools, but the effect of the girl's bright blue aura with hints of turquoise intrigued me to the point of curiosity. What could I learn by pushing her away?

"Do you mind if I look at your schedule?" she asked as I released her hand. She walked around me and leaned down behind me, looking over my head at the schedule.

"Ah, these classes should be easy to find. These ones," she said, extending her arm and pointing at the first four classes, "are on this floor. Your math and science courses you take upstairs and P.E. you take in the big field right next to this building." She examined my schedule some more and I tilted my head back to look at her, my head coming into contact with something soft.

"I'm sorry, Téa," I said, realizing I'd started to rest my head on her chest. My eyes widened in horror as I feared she'd get mad at me. Instead, she surprised me yet again. She blushed crimson and immediately stood up straight, putting her hand on her head and laughing. Her laugh was melodious.

"It's alright, you didn't mean it," she said and as I glanced around, I noticed that nobody was staring at us but rather was involved with each other. I turned to her and she smiled at me.

"In either case, it was rude of me," I said and bowed my head to her. She brought her hand to my chin and tilted my head up, looking at me with concern.

"I said it was fine, there's no need to feel bad," she said worriedly. Her touch was incredibly soft and warm against my skin, causing me to close my eyes for a moment.

"But I do," I said firmly and opened my eyes again, meeting hers.

"Well then, you can make it up to me by having lunch with my friends and I," she said cheerfully and smiled brightly at me. I nodded, and then thanked her as she headed back to her desk by a spiky haired young man whom I assumed to be one of her friends. As I turned my head to look through each of the windows at my left, my eyes stopped at the last window and fell upon the boy the teacher had referred to as Mr. Kaiba, who had his eyes narrowed and fixed on me. I didn't say anything, but just looked away and looked back at my schedule. As his image registered in my mind, I turned to look at him and realized the most probable reason for him staring at me.

We looked eerily alike. Of course, his hair was brown and mine was black, his eyes were dark blue and mine were a colder, icy shade of blue but, from the looks of it, we appeared to be nearly identical. Of course, I was slightly paler. I decided not to dwell on the issue anymore and do something else, but I could feel him staring at me. I turned my head, my eyes meeting with his.

"Is there something I could do for you?" I asked in a neutral tone. He seemed surprised that I'd spoken to him at all, but quickly recovered.

"I.. no, there isn't," he said coldly and turned back to his laptop. I could have read his aura to get a hint of what was troubling him, but I didn't feel like wasting even the slightest bit of energy on him. My eyes turned to the back of the head of Téa Gardner, the only person other than my mother whose strong aura I didn't need to concentrate to sense. There was something about the girl...

Again I felt him staring at me. I let my eyes linger on the girl a bit longer before I sharply turned my head to face him, annoyed.

"Would you be so kind as to please stop staring at me? It's making me rather uncomfortable," I stated. He gave me a _hrmph_ and turned back to his computer, typing away furiously. I glanced at the clock and then glanced down at myself.

It'd been fifteen minutes, I'd met a nice girl, nobody had run screaming yet and my hands were clean. Maybe this time things would be different.

Maybe.

* * *

So how was the first chapter? Good? Bad? Please review. My mind sprouted a few ideas as I wrote this but I need reassurance to know whether to keep writing or not. Thank you for reading. 

By the way, I've loved the name _Dimitri_ since I was 12. Mitsuhoshi is actually made up of two Japanese names, _Mitsu_ (light) and _Hoshi_ (star). Just incase there was anyone out there who was even remotely curious as to the strange name.

I got my information on aura colors from thiaoouba(dot)com by the way, just incase you were interested. They have a lot of neat stuff on that site, so you should check it out.

Much Love,

DejectedxAngel


	2. Chapter 2

**"Vampires Will Never Hurt You" - Chapter 02**

**by DejectedxAngel**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song "Vampires Will Never Hurt You", but the ever awesome band _My Chemical Romance _does. Oh, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Author Note:**I'm starting my senior year of High School on September 6th and exactly one month after that I'm turning 17. Wowsers, time sure does fly, doesn't it? Hehehe. Thank you to my reviewers! I really appreciated it

------

Homeroom only lasted about five minutes and soon the bell rang, signaling first period to begin. I stood up with my schedule in hand and was the second to last person to leave the room. Of course, my look alike had waited for me to leave before him, his gaze getting me downright annoyed. I ignored it and joined the throng in the hallway, looking at the different classroom numbers and trying to find the first class on my list, Japanese. I'd learned Japanese back home and had _officially _taken four years' worth of classes, but here Japanese was what English class was in L.A. I'd spoken with the secretary about it and she had decided to place me in Second Year Japanese incase first year was too easy for me and third year was too hard.

I found the classroom and stepped inside. The secretary had explained to me as she went over a few things before enrolling me that with the exception of Science, Music and P.E., most classes didn't have a seating arrangement. By the time I'd reached the class, however, most of the seats had been filled at the front so I had to sit at the back. The period came and went as the teacher went over the weekend's assignment with everyone. During the last few minutes of class, she assigned the new work. I spoke with her and she gave me a book and list of assignments, then released the class as soon as the period was over with. Putting the book in my messenger bag, I headed out the door, deciding that I'd like taking Japanese in Japan.

I glanced down at my schedule and realized I had _Music _next. I smiled, for Music was something I thoroughly enjoyed. It didn't take too long for me to find the classroom and when I stepped in, I was greeted by the warm smile of a woman who seemed to be in her mid-twenties. She was wearing a light-blue sundress with a pearl necklace and had thick-framed glasses which amplified the size of her brown eyes. Her brown hair was tied back neatly in a ponytail, which ran down her back to her waist.

She was pretty.

"Hello and welcome to my music class!" she greeted, her warm smile becoming even warmer. "I'm so happy to have another student here. I am Ms. Hikari! What's your name?"

"Dimitri Mitsuhoshi," I replied, staying in the spot where I'd stopped when she'd started talking. I bowed to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mitsuhoshi. Now, in order to place you accordingly in a group, I must know something first. Do you have any musical skill? Do you play any instruments?"

"I can read music and tabs," I replied, "since I played the piano and guitar back home."

"That's wonderful! I've been in need of a piano player. There is another student here who can play the piano very well, but sadly he decided to leave my class," she replied, frowning. There was a silence between us as students walked in and took their places in the room, which consisted of black chairs with black music stands in front of them.

"Where may I sit?" I asked finally, feeling a bit awkward standing in the front with the teacher while the rest of the students were taking their seats.

"By the piano, of course," she replied cheerfully. "After I make an announcement, I'll head over there and have you play a piece or two for me to see just how well you play."

I nodded and made my way around some seats to a baby grand piano that rested next to a window. The sunlight entered the room in such a way that it fell right on the keys and the piano bench, kind of like a spotlight. I felt amused as I sat down at the piano bench, setting my messenger bag on the ground next to me.

"Good morning, class!" the teacher's voice broke musically through some chatter and brought everyone's attention to the front. "I'm glad to say that the Dance class has given us the music we will be working on for the Dance recital the coming month. For the next two weeks, we will be practicing in here every day but after that, we will practice in the auditorium with the performance instruments. Atop my desk, you will find different folders with the sheet music you will all be using in them. Please take the music for the instrument that was assigned to you last week and glance it over. Should you have any questions, address them to me upon my returning to my desk," she said. With that, she turned around, picked a folder and brought it over to the piano, looking down and smiling at me.

"Ms. Hikari, I wanted to ask you how you assigned instruments to the students. Did they all know how to read music already?" I asked, curious.

"Interesting question, Mitsuhoshi," she replied, granting me another smile. "The very first day, I separated the students who had _some_ musical knowledge from those who had none at all. During the course of the week, I taught the students with no musical knowledge how to read music and acquainted them with the instruments they felt an affinity to. Of course, this required extra time from me and the students, like meeting before and after school to practice, but by the end of the week, all of the students were at an acceptable level."

I looked up at her in admiration. In one week, she had prepared a band out of her class.

"How do the beginner students get to practice their music?" I asked, giving into my curiosity some more.

"Oh, the school allows them to check out instruments for home usage. Enough about that, however," she said, tilting her head forward and looking at me over the top of her thick-framed glasses. "Time to see what you can do."

She pulled up a chair and placed it next to the piano, put a page of sheet music on the piano stand and took a seat. I looked up at the page, my fingers brushing across the keys as I found my place and began playing. I hadn't even bothered looking at the title of the piece, but as I read the music, my fingers took on a life of their own as they played by themselves the piece I'd grown to know so well: Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_. I closed my eyes and as my fingers kept on playing, I felt myself get more into the song. A hand at my shoulder stopped me and made me open my eyes. Turning my head and tilting it upwards, my eyes met with Ms. Hikari's eyes, which were glassy.

"That was beautiful," she murmured. She handed me the rest of the folder and gave me a small, sad smile. "You will be our pianist for the recital. The songs you need to practice are all in the folder and I must say, you have a lot because the recital is mostly piano. I'm so happy you joined us, Dimitri," she said, using my first name for the first time since the beginning of the class, "I was so worried I wouldn't have a pianist. Thank you," she finished and headed off to her desk.

'I wonder if the song really affected her like that or if she's just a good actress,' I thought to myself then shook my head and opened the folder, glancing through the sheet music. A particular song caught my eye, for it was titled _The Sad Princess_. As I glanced at the music, it began playing in my head and I frowned, wondering what part this would take in the recital. Not a second had passed since I'd thought that when I saw Téa standing in the doorway. Ms. Hikari called her in and they talked for a bit, then Ms. Hikari nodded over towards me. I quickly turned my head back to the music.

I didn't need to look up to know that Téa was coming towards me. Her strong aura announced her approach well before and despite the fact that I'd met her that morning, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up again.

"So we meet again, Dimitri," she said, smiling at me.

"Hello Téa," I replied. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I'm in charge of the Dance recital so I came here to see if Ms. Hikari had gotten a pianist yet for us. I'm glad to see that we do!" she added, her smile broadening. "I'll be working with you a couple of times a week with the songs here, but if Ms. Hikari lets me," she said, lowering her voice to a hushed tone as her smile turned into a playfully sinister grin, "I'll kidnap you and keep you in the auditorium to play for the Dance members during practice."

I felt my cheeks tugging at my lips and realized I'd smiled. I didn't fight it, however. It felt natural around her.

"So just how much time will we be spending together due to the recital?"

She put her hand to her lips and issued a _hmmm_.

"Everyday, I think, or at least every other day. Looks like we're going to get to know each other pretty well," she said cheerfully.

Somehow it all seemed surreal, but I didn't mind.

Maybe now I'd figure out just what made this girl's aura stand out so much.

* * *

**DejectedxAngel: **I love Moonlight Sonata. It makes me quiet and calm, but sometimes it makes me cry. Anywho, thank you for the reviews you already submitted. They're really what made me want to continue the story.

**Dimitri:** Who was the pianist who left her class?

**DejectedxAngel:** Err.. can't answer that just yet…

**Téa:** Yup! You'll find out when the readers do –smiles-

**DejectedxAngel:** -giggles- Yup. Anywho, to my readers, please remember to review.

Much Love,

_DejectedxAngel_


	3. Chapter 3

**"Vampires Will Never Hurt You" - Chapter 03**

**by DejectedxAngel**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song "Vampires Will Never Hurt You", but the ever awesome band _My Chemical Romance _does. Oh, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Author Note:**Aren't certain things in life beautiful? I was walking down the street after picking up an application today at a local college so I can take a drawing class during the fall semester there, while taking my regular high school classes at my high school. As I was walking home, a breeze blew and these trees with pink flowers on them (not cherry blossom trees) started releasing their flowers and some gray-green leaves. I paused for a moment and just stared down the street as the sun broke through the branches and the flowers and leaves fell upon the shadows. It was beautiful.

Then again, maybe I'm just odd. I just thought I'd share that moment I had with you readers, though it has nothing to do with the story :-P

------

It was finally Friday and I was walking up the front steps of Domino High School. I'd gotten the hang of my schedule alright, had mostly caught up with the work from the previous week and felt quite established at the school. I had also decided I liked it here very much, since Domino felt like a safe haven compared to everywhere else my mother and I had lived.

As I walked down the hall, a memory of my mother's and my last few days in Los Angeles rose to the front of my mind.

"_Dimitri, if you choose to go through with these and leave with your mother, I guarantee you protection of our kin. By leaving, you are abdicating your place as my son," a man who looked no older than twenty one said. He had jet black hair in black bangs, like me, pale skin and dark eyes. He was leaning casually against the dirty gray wall of the house our kin resided in. My mother had always hated it, as had I._

"_I understand, father, but I can't stand being here anymore. For once I'd like to not have people running after me trying to kill me because I'm the heir of your blood, for once I'd like to be able to spend a day without having to fight someone. For once I'd like to live in a home where the stench of blood isn't what I wake up to in the morning," I replied bitterly, going to the armoire and taking out some of my clothes to put in the open luggage on the bed, resting over gray blankets and dirty pillows that at some point in their existence were white. I looked up at him, noticing he was snickering at the last part, unnaturally sharp white canines flashing at me._

"_The time will come when you will love the smell and thirst for it," he replied smugly, "and if you leave now, I wont be there to teach you how to control it."_

"_Whatever," I replied, getting the rest of my clothes from the armoire and putting them in the luggage case. _

"_Dimitri," he growled, "you might be getting away from me because your mother's bound me to this country until you come of our kin's age, but I hope you realize that though you might think you're safe, **I'm** the only one that is bound."_

A chill ran down my spine as I remembered his warning. But how would they find me? As far as the family knew, I'd left to England with my mother. She'd gone and surprised me by getting us another ticket there to Japan and changing my last name to hers before she met my father. A voice broke me out of my thoughts, making me turn around and face its owner.

"You're a bit early there, aren't you, Mitsuhoshi?"

"Yes, as are you, I see… Kaiba," I responded coldly. The whole week the guy had been staring at me whenever he saw me and it had gotten annoying. I turned to him, my hands in my pant pockets and watched him as he took long, quick yet graceful strides as he came up to me.

"Why are you here so early?"

"Practice, why are _you_ so interested?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. He took a long step and closed most of the space between us, his face centimeters from mine.

"I'm on to you," he said, narrowing his eyes and attempting to bear them into mine, but I remained calm.

"You're… on to me?" I asked, tilting my head curiously. He leaned in closer.

"Yes, I'll find out what you're up to," he said. He was too close and I just wanted to get him to leave me alone, so as soon as the first idea of how to do so popped up, I took it and did it. I leaned in and kissed him.

"Nice talking with you, sweetheart, but I really need to go practice now, bye!" I said, grinning, which was easier since I'd gotten used to smiling with Téa, turning promptly and walking down the hall, my hands still in my pockets.

After walking for a bit down the hallways I'd memorized by now but with the grin still plastered on my face all the same, I reached the music room. It was unlocked already, so I just stepped in and left the door open, following the school rule of leaving doors open when teachers weren't around, and made my way towards the baby grand piano I'd gotten to know so well during the course of my week. I put my messenger bag down next to me on the piano bench, stretched, then warmed up my fingers by playing something simple.

After a few minutes, I opened my messenger bag and took out the folder that Ms. Hikari had given me on Monday. I placed the sheet music in front of me and began to play, reaching the end of one song and going on to the next, until eventually ending up at the first song again. I'd gotten there pretty early to make sure I could run through all the songs at least once by myself, and then run through them with the rest of the group during class. I sensed when Ms. Hikari entered the room, but I didn't bother looking up from the sheet music, continuing my playing as I went through the first song again, trying to practice as much as I could before the bell for homeroom rang. She walked up to me and put her hands on my shoulders, before breaking the sound of my music with her melodic voice.

"Dimitri, how long have you been here?" she asked, giving my shoulders a gentle squeeze. My fingers stopped and rested upon the white and black keys.

"6:15, sensei," I responded. Though I didn't mind her touching me, I'd sensed over the course of the week that she'd gotten quite fond of me, so I figured that reminding her that she was my teacher might put her in her place.

"You got here early just so you could practice?" she asked, amazed. I nodded.

"Oh Dimitri, you're SO much more dedicated than my previous pianist. I practically had to beg him in order for him to even participate with the class, and he ended up leaving us anyway," she said, then sighed.

"Ms. Hikari, out of curiosity, who was your previous pianist?" I asked, curious and wondering why I hadn't asked before.

"A student by the name of Seto Kaiba. He's very talented, about as talented as you are, but he found a way to get around the music requirement for graduation without taking it here at the high school. I was deeply disappointed and worried, until you showed up," she added cheerfully and granting me one of her smiles.

"Ah," I responded. I glanced at the clock, realizing that I had forty minutes before the bell rang. "Well, I'll be heading to my homeroom now, there's some reading I have to catch up on. I will see you in class, Ms. Hikari," I said, stood up, placed the sheet music back in its folder, returned the folder to my messenger bag and left.

"See you!" she called out after me as I walked out the door.

'She's such a nice woman,' I thought.

I reached my homeroom in a couple of minutes and found it to be mostly empty, save for my stalker, who'd already taken his seat at the back. He was glaring at me, but somehow his glare wasn't as powerful anymore. I snickered and made my way to the back and took a seat at my assigned desk, placing my messenger bag on it and pulling out an average sized, black leather bound book. It had no writing on its bind or anything with a title or author, but I knew what the book was and what it contained.

Today was Friday and tonight I'd be having my usual Friday night magick lessons with my mother. I passed my hand smoothly over the cover slid my fingers to the top, my fingertips coming into contact with a silver chain whose origin was the book's bind. I followed the chain to a space between pages and opened the book, seeing the icy-blue pendant that rested between the pages as a bookmark. The page was filled with neat handwriting and drawings of the subject the section covered. My mother had written what she had learned growing up and now she was passing it on to me.

Just as I began to read, a feeling brushed my senses but it wasn't like when I sensed Téa. No, this was an actual emotion. As I looked up and glanced around, I realized that Kaiba and I were still the only ones in the room. I turned back to my book, not really reading, but concentrating more on the feeling. It was confusion with, could it be, desolation? I turned my head to see Kaiba sitting with his laptop open in front of him, but rather than being the busy bee he usually made himself, he was just sitting there, his hands in his lap, staring at a blank screen.

"Kaiba?" I asked, my voice soft. He was radiating this feeling, which was strange because I usually didn't sense anything from him at all, other than his annoying staring.

"Why… did you do that?" he asked, his voice quiet, still staring at the blank screen. Immediately I realized what he'd been talking about, but I didn't smirk or anything. Instead I stared at him, this time making an effort to read him, not his aura, but he himself. He wasn't sitting up with a perfect posture as he usually was and his head was a bit bent.

"Seemed like the thing to do with you being so close and all," I said, shrugging. He snapped his head to look at me and the honest blankness on his face, not the one I'd noticed him put on for people, but the actual one looked at me. I thought for a moment, wondering why he'd react in such a way to something to receiving a kiss from a boy, since if he wasn't like that I figured he'd just back away and leave me alone or may be provide a challenge instead of simply staring at me. I mean, it was just a simple little…

Then it hit me.

"Kaiba, was that your first kiss?" I asked. He cast his eyes down, something which I felt to be _very_ out of character for him from what I'd learned from him this past week and from what I'd heard from Téa's friends a couple of times when I had lunch with them. He didn't respond to me, but I was left in a bit of awe. Part of me wanted to laugh at how amusing the situation was but part of me was worried about the guy. Just then the teacher walked in.

"Good morning, boys," he greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning," I responded, then turned to Kaiba again, lowering my voice to just above a whisper so the teacher couldn't hear us at the front. "Look, if you're not going to talk to me or anything-"

"Meet me at the rooftop for lunch today," he responded solemnly then pressed a button on the screen, causing it to light up and display a document.

"Alright," I responded, then turned back to my book. I paid no more mind to the boy next to me and began reading the section my mother had told me to read, eventually taking out a black composition notebook I used especially for this and jotting down notes. As I read, I could hear the students who entered the classroom and soon enough, I sensed that aura I'd gotten used to. I glanced up and watched her go sit with her spiky haired friend whom I now recognized as Yugi. I glanced back down at my book as homeroom began, finishing the reading of the section and putting the book as well as the notebook back in my messenger bag, now having time to be alone with my thoughts.

So maybe this time it had taken a little longer, but something had stirred up just the same. I sighed, glancing sideways to find Kaiba in his usual state of being a busy bee. I smiled slightly and turned my head to my desk.

Things seemed to be getting a bit interesting indeed.

* * *

**DejectedxAngel:** Dimi, you made me giggle with the whole Kaiba bit when you arrived at school.. 

**Dimitri:** -smiles and shrugs- I try…

**Seto Kaiba:** THAT WASN'T FUNNY!

**DejectedxAngel:** -giggles- It was to me!

**Seto Kaiba: **-glares-

**Téa:** Wow, Dimitri, you showed up at 6:15 in the morning to a school that starts at 8.

**DejectedxAngel:** That's what makes him such a neat kid. Oh! I forgot to mention in the last chapter, but the meaning of the Japanese name _Hikari _is light. Just incase anyone was remotely curious as to the name meanings, tee hee! Well, to my readers, remember to review!

Much Love,

_DejectedxAngel_


	4. Chapter 4

"Vampires Will Never Hurt You" – Chapter 04

by _dejectedxangel_

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the song "Vampires Will Never Hurt You" by My Chemical Romance, nor do I own the series Yu-Gi-Oh. I'm just a broke college student taking a break from studying for finals and updating her simple fan fiction.

* * *

I arrived to the rooftop two minutes after lunch had begun, making sure to tell Téa that I was going to be busy for a few minutes but that I would join her at the end of lunch. As I opened the door that accessed the roof, a slight breeze blew by and I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment before closing the door behind me. As I opened my eyes, I noticed Kaiba was already there, hands in his pockets as he stood near the ledge, his eyes staring off into the horizon, his posture stiff and uncomfortable. 

"You're late," he said simply and shifted slightly to look at me. I shrugged and set down my messenger bag, being sure to be careful with it for it held my mother's book.

"You're just early," I said and walked over to him. I could sense him becoming more and more uncomfortable with every inch I grew closer to him and somewhere within the depths of my mind, I felt myself grinning. What could I possibly be doing to make this boy so uncomfortable?

"Mitsuhoshi," he said in a voice just above a whisper, then blinked, cleared his throat and said my name again in a firm voice. "Mitsuhoshi, what was that this morning?"

"Personally, it was nothing really, if I were to value it emotionally. I just wanted you to leave me alone and that was the first thing that came to mind."

He stared at me wide eyed and based on what the others had told me I was one of the rare people to surprise him.

"Do you have any idea.. nothing? That was nothing?!" he asked, partly insulted.

"Well.. yes," I responded, becoming slightly amused by his reaction. "I mean, it really was nothing," I continued. "I've had better."

At this his jaw dropped without his realizing and the sinister self within me was laughing like a lunatic. I took another step towards him, closing the space between us and put my hand on his chin, closing his jaw for him. He stiffened up and stared at me before reestablishing himself and regaining his composure.

"I'm not… like that…"

"Like what?" I asked, drawing my hand to his cheek and stroking it softly. I sensed him become extremely uncomfortable again but I continued, trailing my fingers up and around his ear, down to his earlobe, tracing along his jawline to his neck and finally resting my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not… gay…" he managed to say. Needless to say, I was incredibly amused with how uncomfortable I could make this boy who was feared and adored at this high school by the students and staff.

"Really?" I purred and leaned my face in. "You see, your body's telling me otherwise.. in the past moment, your temperature rose and heart starting pumping just a little bit faster. Your pupils dilated, which humans usually do when they see something they like. Do you like what you see, Kaiba?" I asked, dragging my hand down his chest to the V of the two buttons left unbuttoned of his uniform shirt, tugging it softly. His lips parted slightly and I grinned.

"…"

"Answer my question," I said in a low voice. "Do you like what you see? Just what is it about me that you like, Kaiba? I'm not ignorant and I realize that I look a lot like you… is that what you like about me? Are you so self-centered and narcissistic that you'd be attracted to someone who looked just like you?" I asked. I leaned head in, my lips brushing against the corner of his mouth as I dragged them lightly over his skin, to his ear and whispered. "Whatever the case may be and whatever you may decide you are or you're not, I'm quite comfortable with myself and you are free to talk to me whenever you have any questions."

It was at this moment that Seto Kaiba first took me by surprise. His previously immobile body came alive as his arms flew up gracefully and gripped my shoulders. He grit his teeth but no sound came out and despite his hold on me, he couldn't bring himself to do anything. I grinned and leaned in, kissing him softly on the corner of his mouth and continuing to kiss him until his head turned for his lips to fully meet mine. He tasted like coffee and cigarettes as he kissed me back softly at first, but quickly learned and began deepening the kiss. It was at this point that I began to pull away, but this only served for him to tighten his grip and pull me closer, eventually lifting me off the ground.

A feeling brushed my senses and I closed my eyes, realizing Téa was looking for me and from what I could tell, she wasn't very far. I began squirming in Kaiba's hold, but he simply held on to me.

Sure, torturing and teasing the boy was fun and all but I knew it would not be a fun situation for him if we got caught. I brought my hand to his chests to push him off and was in the process of doing so when Téa swung the door open to the sight of Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp., holding poor, innocent Dimitri, the transfer student, who was obviously fighting to get him off him.

"Seto Kaiba!" came the roar from the beautiful dancer at which point Kaiba dropped me and I fell on my butt, staring up between Kaiba and Téa. I brought one hand to my mouth and covered it, still tasting his kiss on my lips. Téa came over and kneeled down next to me, hugging my head to her ample bosom at which point I began to relax and drone out the accusations she posed against Kaiba and the waves of self-confusion and hatred his aura was sending in my direction.

At one point, Kaiba simply turned his head to the side and spit elegantly on the ground, walking past Téa. I glanced at him as he glanced back at me and for the first time since I had tried it with my mother, I sent him a telepathic message.

'_I'll make her keep your secret,'_ I said. His eyes widened slightly, just enough for me to notice, and his hate vibes ceased. He continued walking down the stairs and I couldn't sense him anymore as his aura was knocked out beyond all hell by the aura of the beauty that still held me close.

"Dimitri, are you okay?" she asked as I looked at her. Her soft fingers stroked my cheek softly. I nodded.

"I'm fine, Téa," I mumbled. I'd just left the arms of one blue eyed beauty to find myself in the arms of another. She hugged me tightly to herself.

"Dimitri, I'm here for you. I knew he was a bully but I didn't think he would go as far as forcing himself on someone. Did he try anything else with you?" she asked softly, her hand petting my hair.

"Téa, please don't tell anyone about this."

"But-"

"If you value our friendship, please don't. I'm just going to forget this ever happened and you should too." I stood up and held my hand to her, helping her up. She continued holding my hand and squeezed it slightly.

"Are you sure, Dimitri? I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't come. I saw you pushing him away, you obviously didn't want it! I mean, not that there would have been anything wrong if you had, I mean, some boys are like that and it's perfectly okay to be-" she started rambling and I shook my head. I cupped her cheek with my hand and she immediately grew quiet.

"Téa, there's only one person in this school for me," I said, returning the squeeze to her hand. I stared into her eyes sincerely for a moment before releasing her and heading to my messenger bag. She stood there, staring after me for a moment.

"Dimitri-" she started but I didn't want to hear anything.

"We should get going, we've got practice," I said. She nodded and I held the door open for her then gave one last look at the spot where Kaiba had initially stood when I arrived at the roof before joining her on our way to the music room.

* * *

Author's Comments: Hello there, readers. It's been ages, hasn't it? A lot has happened since I last updated my fanfics. The files on which I had the new chapters for Anything for Master, Cup of Coffee, Where's My Angel and Fly Me To the Moon were deleted at a point where I could not really do much to fix my situation. I graduated from high school, worked 30-48 hours a week during the summer as a courtesy clerk (bagger) and a cashier, then started college here at UCLA in the fall. I had a tough time my first quarter (a quarter is 10 weeks long, compared to the 20 week semester I came from in high school) but I'm almost done with my second quarter and I'm hoping my g.p.a. goes up. I dated someone seriously for a year and got dumped just before Valentine's Day, had my share of heartache and mixed emotions and then learned from the experience and moved on. Now I'm here online at almost three in the morning, hopped up on pain medication because I had an accident at work and for some reason, vicodin clears my mind and relaxes me enough to start writing again. 

So yes, enough of the catch up game. I know it's been a while since I've written, but please be so kind as to read and review )

Much Love,

DejectedxAngel


End file.
